Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens
by IJustImagine
Summary: Oliver ne supporte pas que des hommes autres que lui tournent autour de Felicity. Mais ce soir, il ne va pas le cacher.


**Hey!**

**Voici un petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

><p>Oliver ne supportait plus cette soirée, elle lui semblait interminable et pourtant il n'était là que depuis une demi-heure. Une fois de plus, Isabel l'avait réprimandé pour son manque d'investissement dans les réceptions organisées par QC.<p>

Il détestait ces soirées où tous ces gens égoïstes se retrouvaient pour parler affaire. La seule chose qui les intéressait c'était comment gagné plus. Intérieurement, il priait pour que Felicity arrive rapidement. Elle lui permettait de supporter plus facilement ces galas. Il savait qu'elle détestait ça et pourtant elle venait toujours pour l'aider même si elle n'y était pas obligé. Ils arrivaient à rendre ces soirées agréables, juste parce qu'ils étaient ensembles à discuter. Parfois, il échangeait des regards qui leur permettaient de savoir ce que l'autre pensait. C'était leur manière de communiquer. Lors de ces galas, ils se rendaient compte à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis quelque temps.

Lorsqu'il la vit enfin apparaître, il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe noire moulante. C'était beaucoup moins coloré que ce qu'elle portait habituellement mais cela ne dérangeait pas Oliver. Elle restait splendide. Pour lui, cette femme était la perfection incarnée, il se sentait comme aimanté à elle. Il voulut aller à sa rencontre mais Isabel l'intercepta avant qu'il est pu l'approcher. Il aurait volontiers envoyé balader sa collègue mais leur relation était déjà suffisamment tendue. Il regarda donc la belle blonde s'éloigner car elle aussi fut abordée par quelqu'un.

Pendant un temps qui lui parut infini, il écouta Isabel et un investisseur potentiel discuter. Mais il suivait la conversation d'une oreille distraite. La majorité de son attention était focalisée sur son assistante qui discutait avec un jeune homme brun un peu plus loin. Il devait à peine sortir de l'université. Il arborait un air trop sûr de lui, trop certain d'être irrésistible. Felicity lui souriait. Décidément, cet homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il croisa le regard de Felicity. Elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Mais l'archer le voyait, il connaissait trop bien la jeune femme.

Oliver s'excusa auprès d'Isabel, prétextant avoir une affaire cruciale à régler avec son assistante. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faut. Il rejoignit Felicity.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de mon assistant, tout de suite. Dit-il sur un ton froid et autoritaire.

Le jeune brun leva les yeux vers Oliver. Voyant la carrure du CEO de QC, il ne chercha pas à s'y opposer.

-A plus tard alors Felicity.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne paraissait que plus mal à l'aise.

Oliver passa une main dans le dos de Felicity et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

-Merci. Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire qui le fit fondre.

Voyant que le jeune homme regardait toujours Felicity, tel un prédateur qui regardait sa proie, Oliver descendit sa main, bien plus bas que d'habitude, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Felicity et qu'elle était à lui.

En sentant la main d'Oliver sur ses fesses, Felicity se raidit. Au début, elle avait cru qu'il l'avait effleurée pas inadvertance, mais sa main y était resté. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, attendant des explications et qu'il retire sa main.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du champ de vision du dragueur de Felicity, Oliver enleva sa main de l'agréable postérieur de la belle blonde.

-Je ne supportais pas de voir cet homme te regardé comme si tu étais sa proie. Et il n'était pas le seul à te regarder comme ça.

-Ça te dérange qu'un homme me regarde ?

Oliver ne répondit pas parce que oui, ça le dérangeait qu'un autre homme que lui la regarde. Il voulait rester le seul homme qui avait droit à toute l'attention de la jeune femme. Il souhaitait être pour toujours la seule personne à qui elle adressait ses regards et ses sourires si particuliers.

Felicity fut surprise qu'il ne nie pas. Il devait juger que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Comment pourrait-elle l'intéresser ? Elle était loin d'être assez bien pour lui. Lui qui était CEO de Queen Consolidated et l'Arrow. Il était beaucoup trop parfait. Il était gentil, attentionné, courageux, intelligent, généreux. Il était loin du playboy égoïste et sans cervelle pour qui il se faisait passer.

Oliver passa le reste de la soirée avec Felicity à ses côtés. Il détestait la voir intéresser tous ces hommes qu'ils détestaient. Lors de ces réceptions, la gente féminine était sous représentée et bien souvent Felicity faisait partie des femmes les plus séduisante. Pour Oliver elle était toujours la plus séduisante. Elle aurait pu arriver vêtue de guenille, elle resterait la plus belle à ses yeux.

Felicity paraissait se sentir mieux maintenant qu'elle avait Oliver avec elle. Elle ne faisait pas partie du même monde que le reste des invitées. Avec Oliver, elle se sentait protégé, personne n'osait venir l'importuner.

Il semblait qu'elle lui avait pardonné son geste qui avec le recul s'avérait être complètement déplacé. Il s'était conduit comme un abruti et lui avait manqué de respect. Il comptait attendre la fin de la soirée pour lui présenter de véritable excuse. En attendant, il se comportait comme un gentleman.

Toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait envers elle la faisaient se sentir spécial. Plusieurs fois alors qu'elle parlait, elle surprit Oliver qui la couvait du regard.

Grâce à la présence de l'archer, les hommes présents avaient cessé de la voir comme un gibier à chasser. L'histoire de la main baladeuse d'Oliver avait déjà dû faire le tour des invités. Tous devaient penser qu'elle appartenait au CEO de Queen Consolidated. Si seulement c'était vrai. Elle aimerait tellement appartenir à cet homme incroyable et que lui, lui appartienne.

Lorsque la soirée se termina enfin, Oliver et Felicity était debout côte à côte, saluant les dernières personnes qui quittaient la réception.

-Enfin terminé ! Souffla Felicity.

Oliver lui attrapa la main et se mit face à elle.

-Felicity, je voudrais vraiment que tu me pardonne pour mon geste de tout à l'heure. Je t'ai manqué de respect. C'était complètement déplacé.

-Au moins tu m'as débarrassé de ce pot de colle.

Oliver sourit.

-Donc je suis pardonné ?

-Je te pardonne seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu as vraiment fait ça.

-Tu n'es pas une proie à chasser.

Felicity lui lança son regard qui signifiait : tu ne me dis pas tout mais tant pis.

Elle souhaitait vraiment qu'elle lui dise toutes les raisons de son geste. Il décida qu'il était temps qu'elle sache tout. Il la regarda dans les yeux et jugea qu'un geste valait mieux que des mots.

Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Felicity et se pencha vers elle. Il s'arrêta à un demi-millimètre de ses lèvres. Elle était tétanisée et n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'Oliver recule. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer, c'était réel. Il s'avança légèrement et goutta aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Felicity répondit timidement à son baiser. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien si ce n'est de la jeune femme qu'il embrassait.

-Oliver ?

Leurs fronts étaient collés. Ils profitaient de ce moment si intense.

-Mmmh ?

-T'as façon d'expliquer les choses est étrange mais agréable.

Oliver sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, en étant cette fois beaucoup moins chaste. Puis, il s'écarta.

-Je ne le supportais pas. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'un autre homme que moi te regarde comme ça. Je sais que je devrais te laisser aller vers d'autres hommes, mais je ne peux pas. Ce que je ressens pour toi est beaucoup trop fort. Je suis fatigué d'essayer de te résister.

-Me résister ? Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu veux résister. Je n'ai jamais…

-Tu n'as rien eu besoin de faire. Tu es juste toi. Tes gestes, ta voix, ton sourire, tes paroles, ça m'hypnotise.

Il laissa une seconde s'écouler.

-Je t'aime.

Oliver sentit un énorme poids quitter sa poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que lui dire ce qu'il ressentait lui ferait autant de bien. Devant lui, Felicity restait sans voix. « _Je t'aime_ », il avait dit « _je t'aime_ » ! Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Oliver. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi il y avait cette imperceptible lueur au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait.

-Oh, Oliver !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Felicity. Oliver les essuya du bout des doigts.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure.

-Trop d'émotion ? Tenta Oliver.

-Certainement.

Felicity s'essuya les yeux pour faire partir toute les traces qui indiquaient qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle regarda Oliver dans les yeux.

-Et maintenant c'est le moment où tu me dis que tu ne peux pas être avec moi.

-Non.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'attira contre lui.

-C'est celui ou je te dis que je ne pourrais jamais te laisser partir.

Un immense sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Felicity. Oliver n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi heureux. Il se pencha sur la femme qu'il aimait et scella ses lèvres avec les siennes.

* * *

><p><strong> Merci de l'avoir lu, j'attends vos reviews!<strong>

**I.J.I**


End file.
